Remembrance Day
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Something terribly wrong here, thought Jack. Take charge Ianto was one thing but aggressive, violent Ianto – that really wasn't right


**Remembrance Day**

Jack was working quietly in his office reviewing old Torchwood files, trying to decide which needed to be digitised and which could simply be kept as hard copies in the archives. If he was honest, he was only doing it to make Ianto happy – a happy Ianto often translated into an ecstatic Jack in his experience. Jack thought that, at the moment, Ianto needed to be made happy. He had been withdrawn and silent throughout the day, avoiding the others and spending most of the day alone in the archives. When he did have to interact with the team, he kept his voice soft and his head lowered, Jack hated to see him like that. It reminded him too much of the days when Ianto had been so broken after the secrets he had been keeping from them all had been discovered. Jack looked up with a delighted grin as the door to his office flew open.

'Ianto! Just the man! I was just thinking about you' His smile faltered slightly at the expression on Ianto's face, 'Everything OK?'

Ianto walked slowly towards Jack, his eyes looked lost and unfocussed, he seemed to be completely zoned out and lost in his own world – almost in a fugue state thought Jack uneasily. Then, almost too fast for thought, Ianto was behind him and a blindfold wrapped over his eyes.

'Oooh are we going to play' asked Jack gleefully.

'Shut the fuck up' snarled Ianto pulling viciously at Jacks hair. 'I don't want to see your face, and…' he continued, forcing a ball gag into Jack's mouth, ' I really don't want to listen to you'

Something terribly wrong here, thought Jack. Take charge Ianto was one thing but aggressive, violent Ianto – that really wasn't right. Unresisting he let himself be dragged through the Hub and down countless flights of step trying to orientate himself to where he was being taken and work out what was going on. He soon realised that Ianto was heading down to the deep lower levels of the base, an environment that Ianto was far more familiar with than Jack. There was no sound to give Jack a clue where they were and when Ianto pulled him to a halt and thrust him forwards to rest his forehead on the wall, all Jack knew for certain was that the rough brickwork and cold moist air suggested the lower storage vaults.

Ianto removed the blindfold but kept Jack's face pressed against the brickwork. He then positioned Jack's hands; palms flat against the wall either side of his head.

'Right you fucking bastard,' Ianto growled, 'If you move you hands I'll cut them off – understand?' Jack managed a small nod. 'Good' continued Ianto, 'if you turn your head I'll take out your eyes – get it?' Another nod, Jack felt a sharp blade rest gently under his ear. With his free hand, Ianto reached round and unfastened Jack's pants. He roughly pulled pants and boxers down to Jacks knees.

.

Jack stayed utterly still, unsure whether this was just a game that Ianto was taking a bit too seriously or whether something was really dreadfully wrong. His mind was pulled back to reality as Ianto roughly manoeuvred Jacks cock to crush it painfully against the rough, sharp, crumbling brickwork. The gag muffled Jack's sharp hiss of pain but still Ianto heard it and laughed unpleasantly.

'Hurting?' he queried, 'good'

Not a game then, thought Jack

Ianto ground himself against Jack's ass and Jack could feel his cock against him, hard and urgent. His own was being slowly and painfully shredded by the shards of the wall and Jack made a small attempt to directly some of his own drool which was sliding around the ball gag towards his cock to act as some kind of lubricant. Ianto noticed and pulled once more on Jack's hair forcing his head up and back. Jack choked slightly as his saliva ran down his throat and his eyes looked into Ianto's so clouded with hatred.

'You fucker' snarled Ianto ' I fucking hate you, this was all down to you and I want to make you suffer like I did'

Jack was totally confused, what have I done? He thought back over the past few days but really couldn't think of anything that had happened to justify Ianto losing it as complete as this. He was dragged out of this thoughts when, using both hands, Ianto roughly spread Jack's ass wide, almost wide enough to tear. Jack knew what was coming and he tried his best to relax as Ianto with no preparation and little warning thrust himself balls deep into Jack. He pounded relentlessly into Jack, whispering a confused non-stop litany of hate, lust and love with each thrust.

'_Hateyou, youkilledher, hatethatIloveyou, needwantyou, hatethatIcravethetasteofyou, youareamonsterIhateyou, needthefeelingofyourcomeinmy assinmythroat, lovethefeelingofyourcomeinmy assinmythroat hateyou, hateyou, godloveyouso..' _

The weight of his rutting body pushed Jack's cock against the jagged wall until Jack could feel the warm blood begin to trickle down the front of his thighs. Ianto's nails raked across Jack's neck and back and he dug the point of his knife into the thin skin covering Jack's collarbones, producing ruby trickles of blood across his chest. Eventually Jack felt Ianto come hard and hot inside him and, with a final dig of his fingers into Jack's balls, pull away. Without the support of Ianto's grip, Jack slumped to the floor, blood and semen running down the backs of his legs to pool in his lap with the blood from his damaged cock. He pulled himself into a foetal position as he heard Ianto stumble away and fall heavily to the floor.

The silence in the room was broken, at first, only by the heavy breathing of the two men and Jack's stifled whimpers, then Jack heard Ianto give a soft sob and say hesitantly,

'Jack? Where…? What am I doing here? What's happening?'

Jack straightened himself and slowly with stiff fingers removed the ball gag, wiped his mouth and looked around. Oh gods – he knew where they were. Suddenly he knew what had happened to Ianto and why. Slowly and carefully Jack pulled himself back into his trousers, hoping that his accelerated healing would disguise the worst of the damage Ianto had inflicted upon him from the younger man. The one thought in his mind – Ianto mustn't know, must never know what he has just done to me.

The cyber-conversion unit was long gone and the bloodstains on the floor where Lisa and Annie had died were nothing more than faint irregular grey splodges, hidden by three years worth of dust. Nonetheless, Ianto lay confused and almost catatonic right in the centre of the stain that represented the slaughter of his hopes for an every day life with the woman he had loved beyond everything. Jack shuffled over to his lover and lifted him gently into his arms, holding him close, he stroked Ianto's face and murmured his name over and over until those blue eyes cleared completely and fastened upon his own.

'Jack?' whispered Ianto, 'Gods I'm sorry. What did I do to you? Did I hurt you?'

Jack smiled and looked down at Ianto with such love in his face that Ianto thought his heart would break.

'It's nothing that won't heal. I've had worse' he said softly, then hesitantly said, 'Ianto, I'm so sorry that no-one remembered. It was three years ago today wasn't it?'

Ianto nodded and as hot tears spilled from his eyes Jack sat in the detritus of the assault and cradled him close, stroking his face trying to surround him with all his love. Because Jack knew, he understood – everyone honours the dead in their own unique way


End file.
